Mele Kalikimaka
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Un petit OS de Noël sur notre couple préféré. Lindstead [One-shot]


**Mele Kalikimaka**

Comme pour célébrer ce jour du 25 Décembre la neige est au rendez-vous à Chicago, couvrant la ville d'un beau manteau blanc alors que les enfants ne sont pas encore réveillés. Erin se tourna dans le lit, faisant tomber deux de ses nombreux oreillers par terre. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse musclé de Jay alors que ce dernier souri.

-Joyeux Noël Babe. Souffla-t-il en caressant les bras dénudés de la jeune femme

-Joyeux Noël mon chéri.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, un baiser tendre et langoureux. Il descendit dans son cou, la limite entre sa mâchoire et son cou, le point faible d'Erin.

-Maman ! Maman ! Papa Noël ! S'exclama une petite voix

Une jolie petite tête châtain aux grands yeux bleus apparut du côté d'Erin.

-Hey Lilou, tu as bien dormis ma puce ? Souffla-t-elle en attrapant sa petite fille de 3ans.

-Oui. J'ai entendu père Noël cette nuit !

-Ooooh c'est vrai ? Mais tu n'as pas été voir ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non !

Elle se nicha entre ses deux parents en souriant. Jay embrassa les joues de sa petite fille qui enlaça son cou. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Aaron, 8 ans, fit son apparition en pyjama avec son doudou. A son tour il courut vers Erin avant de grimper sur le lit et de se nicher contre son père.

-Et si on allait voir le sapin ? Souffla Erin dans l'oreille de Lilou.

-Oui !

Jay se leva alors que les enfants coururent jusqu'au salon, il sourit en attrapant la main d'Erin. Les enfants ouvrirent chacun leur tour les cadeaux. Aaron voulut tester tout de suite le jeu de l'espion et forcément Jay se prêta immédiatement au jeu. Erin doutant même qu'il ait choisi ce jeu autant pour lui que pour leur fils. Il installa les fils de différentes pour son fils que ça ne soit pas trop dur. Quant à Erin, elle s'était installée dans le canapé avec Lilou à ouvrir les boites des poupées. Ils jouèrent avec les enfants deux heures durant.

-Aaron tu vas t'habiller s'il te plaît mon grand ? Lança Erin

-Non !

-Aaron Will Henry Halstead tu obéis à ta mère ! Intervint Jay qui tenait la petite Lilou dans les bras.

-Pardon maman.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon grand allez va t'habiller on va chez grand-père.

Les enfants partirent se préparer, Aaron voulant faire le grand-frère à aider Lilou à s'habiller. Jay enlaça la taille d'Erin et lui tendit un petit paquet cadeau.

-A ton tour d'ouvrir ton cadeau. Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Erin se retourna pour l'embrasser avant d'ouvrir le paquet. Un petit écrin rouge en velours, une jolie bague entrelacée sertie de petits diamants avec une pierre d'améthyste au centre.

-Oh mon dieu Jay elle est magnifique !

-Pas autant que toi. Souffla-t-il

Il ouvrit à son tour son cadeau, une jolie montre avec le mécanisme en fond. Jay offrit un pendentif en argent et une pierre de saphir.

-Jay…

-Chuuuut, je veux juste combler celle que j'aime. Souffla Jay en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime.

Ils allèrent à leur tour se préparer, Erin enfila une magnifique robe rouge. Elle se maquilla légèrement avant de rejoindre les enfants. Aaaron a enfilé sa chemise tout seul faire son grand comme papa.

-Hey ma princesse. Souffla Erin en rejoignant Lilou

-J'ai mis ma robe d'Elsa que papa Noël m'a ramené ! S'exclama la petite.

-Tu es magnifique mon cœur.

-Mais toi tu es plus belle encore maman ! S'exclama la petite.

Erin embrassa le front de sa fille avant de la coiffer. Elles rejoignirent les garçons dans le salon, et mirent leurs manteaux. Jay mit l'écharpe autour du cou d'Erin avant de l'embrasser.

-Ouh les amoureux ! S'exclamèrent les deux petits.

-Oh oui, Rigola Jay

La petite famille se mit en route vers la maison de Voight. Les enfants coururent dans la maison de leur grand-père en criant alors que les parents les suivaient.

-Mes petits monstres ! S'exclama Voight

-Papy !

-Salut Olive ! Fit Erin en souriant.

-Hey Erin ! Joyeux Noël !

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Tu as oublié les gars ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ils sont dans la cuisine avec Hank.

Jay déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Erin avant de filer dans la cuisine pour rejoindre Voight et Justin. Les filles allèrent s'installer dans le canapé, Daniel et Aaron sont partis jouer à l'étage alors que Lilou joue avec ses poupées devant sa tante et sa mère.

-Libéréééééé Délivréééééééééééééé ! Chanta Justin en entrant dans le salon sous les regards désespérés des deux femmes.

-Je t'ai gelé ! S'exclama Lilou

-Ah, je ne pourrai pas te donner les cadeaux que le père Noël t'a laissé ici alors. Rigola Justin

-Mais comme c'est à moi qui les a laissé, je vais pouvoir te les donner. Et lui on le laisse gelé comme ça il n'aura pas de dessert ! Intervint Hank.


End file.
